(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated surfacing panels for use in making furniture and to a method of manufacture of the panels. In particular, the invention relates to the manufacture of laminated surfacing panels from strips of used wine barrels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A major component of furniture, both commercial and household furniture, are the surfacing panels used for tops, sides, and the like. Due to the expanse and visibility of these surfacing panels, it is often desirable to construct these components of a visually pleasing material. When making the panels of wood, a large expanse of wood with a pleasing grain or pattern is desired.
However, due to the large dimensions of many surfacing panels, it is difficult and expensive to manufacture the panel of a single wood piece. Therefore, the common practice in the furniture industry is to construct the panel of multiple parts that are joined together. In one type of laminated structure, a substrate of an inexpensive, dimensionally stable material, such as plywood or engineered lumber, is surfaced with a thin sheet of veneer, giving the appearance of a single piece of expensive wood.
It is also known to form furniture parts from strips of wood that are joined along their edges to form a laminated part. These parts may be used as the substrate for furniture parts with a veneer covering as described above, or the surface may be left exposed and finished so that laminated forms the decorative visual surface.
Examples of such lumber are found in U.S. Pat. No.4,784,887 to Abendroth, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,871 to Cozzolino. These patents describe the manufacture of wood surfacing products by cutting stacked sheets of veneer or other lumber into laminated strips of lumber, which are then positioned during use so that the edge grain of the lumber strips is exposed, resulting in a wear resistant and decorative surfacing material. The edge grain may be brushed and filled with a filling material of contrasting color to enhance the appearance of the material.
While the above techniques result in durable wood surfacing products having a decorative surface appearance, there is still a need for decorative wood surfacing panels, and in particular panels that can be economically manufactured, while having the durability and required decorative appearance.